The Venom Spider
by Pokepercutopotter
Summary: Peter Parker is just your standard antisocial genius with no friends. That all comes crashing down when on a school field trip he is bitten by a genetically enhanced spider possessed by Venom. With new powers and a voice in his head, watch as this unlikely hero stumbles and grows to use his power for... EventualOPSpiderman! VenomSpiderman! BAMFSpiderman!
1. Chapter 1: Where it all began

**AN: Hey Everybody! I just finished watching the new movie Venom in theaters and I had the craziest idea… what if Peter Parker, in a bizarre twist, encountered a piece of the symbiote (venom) but it merged with the genetically enhanced spider that bit him? It's not really spoiling the movie because it was already known, but venom can inhibit any living organism. The thing that keeps the organism alive is their compatibility with the symbiote. In this one Peter gets bit by the Venom Spider (hint hint), and so gains the powers of Spider-man… BUT venom also becomes one with him. Btw I always wondered why venom can be black and white but not other colors, soooo in this one venom can change into any color and will take the place of Peter's clothes. Armor ftw. Anyways, here's the first chapter of THE VENOM SPIDER!**

Chapter 1: Where it all began…

My first thought when waking up was feeling like a piece of feces. Yes, feces. Geniuses use big boy words. Didn't you know that? 'Ugh why am I so sarcastic in the mornings?' I think to myself.

I woke up to the sound of an alarm. The one with the ANNOYING sound. I set it earlier than usual, after all, it's a big day. After I opened my eyes I took a look around my room. There was the basic Einstein poster with his tongue out, and little pieces of metal and machinery here and there. Thankfully, I had saved up a little bit of money doing small jobs around Queens and bought a computer which I placed in the corner of the room. It was a little old, but I AM smart, so I just rigged it up a little using some spare pieces of tech Ben and I placed in the basement a while back hoping we would find some use for them later. Thankfully, they were. Now it was as fast as some of the newer models. Honestly, I should probably just skip high school right now and just go to a university. Then I could get a job at a big company like Stark Industries or something. I could just have fun messing around and getting paid for it. Yeah, that the life…

It's too bad that I'm barely 15 and Uncle Ben wouldn't let me. Something about making friends and connections. I swear I almost passed out from laughing in my mind. Between Flash and his goons that seem to follow him everywhere, and me being a known "genius," I don't exactly scream "SOCIAL!"

But what can you do?

I swing my legs over my bed and walk over to my closet to get started for the day. I looked in my closet and picked the most boring and plaid button shirt I could and some jeans. After getting my glasses of course. My eyes are actually trash. Comes with the genius… or something.

I sigh and put on my worn out sneakers. It's not like I LIKE being poor. My uncle Ben tries so hard to get us by each month, and I admire him for that and all...and I kinda dream of living it big you know? Being able to have a nice car, nice house, nice life. Until then though, time for school. I pick up my backpack and go down the stairs. Suddenly, Aunt May's voice rang through the house.

"Peter is that you? Come quick for breakfast sweetie before the bus gets here. You don't want to be late for your field trip do you?"

Funny story, I actually missed it last time. Totally worth it though, Aunt May made the most amazing pancakes that day…

"I'm here Aunt May I'm here." I say lovingly. Heeeh, I love those two. Speaking of two…

"Hey Aunt May, where's Uncle Ben? He's usually down here eating around this time?" I ask.

" Well he had to go early today, work called him in for an early shift again." She said with a sad smile.

I tighten my fist slightly.

This is why. This is why I want to make it big. Why I want to leave high school. To make the big bucks. My entire motivation. At any costs…

"Here you go Peter, now eat quick and hurry out okay?" she broke me out of my thoughts.

I nod and quickly eat. It was really good, as always. After I finished eating I swung my backpack over my shoulders, kissed Aunt May on the cheek, and booked it. Maybe this time I'll make it. An MAYBE the driver won't be Bill. Bill is the bus driver that sometimes fills in for Joe, my normal bus driver. Whenever Bill drives, he always passes by me with this smirk that I want to wipe off. I can't though, with my weak and skinny body.

I eventually make it to the bus stop, looking over the small hill where the bus will pop out. Any second now…

I hear some laughing and chattering and my eyes quickly squint trying to see who it is today. I can't be late… I've actually looked forward to this school trip. We're going to a lab, and we might even meet Professor Curt Connors! A wiz at genetics and biology! It's not REALLY my focus, because I lean more towards tech, but his research on lizards and their genetic composition was amazing! Some people are comparing his work to Darwin's. DARWIN'S!

As I'm squinting my eyes, my heart drops into my stomach. No…

I lean my head down, my hair casting a shadow over my face. The bus passes by me. I look down in silence.

 **Timeskip**

I'm really glad I set my alarm early. I ran with my skinny, little, **pathetic** legs and **barely** made it to school on time. We were meeting outside of the school by the school bus, it's engine roaring and ready to go. My teacher, Mr. Hobbs, was droning about safety and to be on our best behavior, blah, blah, blah. Honestly, looking around at my classmates I doubted that would happen. We've got the jocks, the theater geeks, and literally everyone else that couldn't care less. Science isn't really a popular topic at my high school. Most just like passing by day by day gossiping or doing other meaningless teenage things. I sigh.

Eventually Mr. Hobbs stops talking and we board the bus. I sit near the front so I won't get pushed around in the back. I look behind me and see Harry Osborn sitting 4 rows back, talking with MJ. Now this, this is… complicated. As i'm sure you've guessed it, i'm antisocial and quiet as hell. I mean seriously, I'm narrating my surroundings in my head! Maybe this was what drove me away from my "friends," or maybe it was Harry's envy at the attention I get from his dad, or MJ's infatuation with Harry. I don't really care about it much, nor do I think about it. All I want is to be rich so I can help my family, and to enjoy life. I don't need them, nor friends. I just need me, and…

"ALRIGHT CLASS! We've just arrived, please get out in a single file, no pushing, FLASH WHAT DID I JUST SAY!" Mr. Hobbs yelled.

Poor kid, I have no clue who he is (I'm antisocial) but Flash has been picking on him all year. He sorta avoids me though. Not always, however. Sometimes he just gets in this "let's pick on Parker mood." Luckily it doesn't last too long. *sigh* I get so lost in thought and talking to myself sometimes that I forget where I'm going. Like right now, apparently some no name scientist just did his typical welcome speech and invited us in. Now if I can just meet Professor Connors…

 **6 hours before/POV: Astronomists in observatory**

Astronomists were talking in an observatory. Someone was at the end talking to the rest, seemingly giving a lecture. Suddenly, someone raised their hand.

"Yes! You there! You're new here right? What's your question?" said the man.

"Hi yes my name is George Peters, sir, and I was wondering why no one is reacting to that meteor coming to earth? I figured we would be running around acting as if our heads were cut off or something? I know it's small but…" He said sheepishly.

"Well that's a good question, and while sometimes there's a cause for worry, at the speed it's going as well as the size it is now, we have already calculated where and how big it's going to hit. There's no need for alarm, in fact, meteors hit the earth all the time. It's not extremely common, but sometimes meteors end up being the size of a pebble or a small rock. This one won't affect much. In fact I doubt anyone will ever notice it hitting the ground." He said with a knowing smile.

"Ah thank you sir!" and they continued with the lecture.

Little did they know, if they had just checked the "meteor" more, they would have realized that inside, there was something far greater than anything ever recorded.

 **4 hours later/ Alley pond park, Queens, NY**

BOOM! The meteor hit the ground with the force of a… spitball. It was extremely tiny. Around the size of a palm. By the time it reached earth most of its momentum was lost. But, it was enough. The rock sized meteor cracked open, showing a black gooey organism.

 **Hungry…**

It slithered and slimed its way towards the nearest organism it could latch on to. It was getting slower. And slower. And slower…

Suddenly it reached a squirrel, innocent and curious. It reached a little paw out towards the black water like substance, only to screech in horror as it latched on to it. It thrashed and thrashed until the gooey substance disappeared.

 **Hungry…**

Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food.

It began the hunt,

 **Timeskip: 2 hours**

Nearby passerby walked by, oblivious to the squirrel running to a laboratory, not that it knew that. It was simply enjoying itself, feeling full after eating several small animals. After a while, the squirrel climbed onto a box and jumped into the building through a window, wanting to take over another host before this **unworthy** rodent died. It ran and ran and then stopped. A man was showing his ID to an identifier to open the door, oblivious to the squirrel following him. As they walked through the doorway, the organism "smelled" something. Something… powerful.

It ran quickly and stopped in front of a glass cage. In it held one spider. It was red and blue, with caution labels around it. Untested, one of them said. Of course the organism couldn't read it. But it felt the power coming off the spider.

 **Mine…**

That power was his, maybe this host would last longer than usual? It quickly left the squirrel host and squeezed in the VERY tiny air holes. As the squirrel fell to the ground, dead to the world, the black gooey organism ecompassed the spider quickly. The spider stood still, anticipating it perhaps? Regardless, after a few more seconds, the spider was the new host.

 **Power…**

This new body was powerful… the potential…

It crawled out of the cage using its gooey substance to smash a part of the glass in the corner, freeing it. The spider walked up the wall, and into the shafts. Not to be noticed missing until long after a certain someone was bitten…

 **POV: Peter Parker**

So yeah. Connors isn't here. Apparently he's giving a lecture at NYU or something. With that announcement went my interest. I sighed and swung my arms. I kept walking and made stupid noises. While doing this I took a look around the equipment and grudgingly admired the quality of it. Little did I know while I was doing this, a spider crawled out of a vent in the top, and spun a web, slowly lowering it. Slowly.

I stopped and looked at a complicated piece of machinery designed to interact with the genes of a person themself! Suddenly, I felt something land on my hand. I looked down and saw a spider. Before I could react it bit me.

"Ow! You little shit die!" I yelled. That little spider hurt like hell. I looked around for the spider, but it seemed to have disappeared. Huh, who knew that spiders could actually do that. It's always when you see a spider and leave to get a broom or something and come back and it's gone. Creepy.

As I was wincing in pain and trying to ignore what just happened, I didn't notice a black gooey organism creeping up my shirt, until it reached my neck, where it absorbed itself into my skin.

I instantly crash to the floor screaming in pain, everyone, who was a little ways off from me, hearing me and rushing over. I don't recall what exactly happened after, except a few images of me being helped up, taken home by Uncle Ben with a worried look on his face. Then I truly blacked out. What… happened to me?

 _ **The greatest thing ever.**_

 **AN: That's a wrap, there's the origin story with a bit of a twist, next chapter will have all the good, juicy stuff and the powers and all that. So stay tuned! Favorite, Follow, and Review! This is Pokepercutopotter, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2: The BestWorst Day of My Life

**Chapter 2: The Best/Worst Day of My Life**

I woke up with a gasp.

You ever just wake up wondering whether what just happened was yesterday or a week ago and you just totally spaced out after waking up? That's me right now.

Here I am, lying in bed nestled in my little comfy red blanket, with my eyes closed trying to piece together what happened before I passed out. I was looking at some tech, wondering if I can get to a point where my aunt, uncle, and I can live in comfort, when I looked up to see…

I open my eyes. A spider… something black…?

I look down at my body hidden in my blanket. I carefully put my hand under it and begin to lift it. What… does the black thing look like? Is it still on me? I slowly lift the blanket until I get impatient and rip it off to find that… nothing was out of place.

"(sigh)… thank god." Guess it was just a dream then.

 **Pe...ter…**

I stumble out of bed in a tumble of blanket and body.

CRASH!

"Owwwwww…." Damn it what the hell was that noise!?"

 **Pe...ter…**

Something called my name. I know it!

Suddenly, a black blob thing came out from my neck area. It was black. Then it morphed into an image of a head, with big eyes, a long tongue, and sharp teeth…

"Whoa! What. The. Hell."

" **Peter. Food. Eat. Talk. Later."**

Then it morphed back into me.

"Dude, no! You don't just come out of me looking like alien vs predator and tell me to eat and then absorb yourself back into me! Get out!" After around 2 minutes of nothing and trying to get NOTHING visible off me, I slump in defeat and head downstairs for breakfast in my pajamas. As soon as I head down, my aunt and uncle were sitting down at the table, with their heads swiveling around towards me, eyes lighting up in sheer happiness.

"Peter! Are you alright? What happened? I got a call from the school saying you passed out! Did you eat enough? I know I should've packed you more lunch…" I smiled lovingly.

"No Uncle Ben, Aunt May, I'm fine. I just felt a little off, but i'm better now. Let's eat!" They smile, nod, and we begin eating. Breakfast was done in silence. It's a Saturday, or at least it should, yet Uncle Ben was here. So that means he took a day off work for me. I frown internally. With our bills, and our extremely low savings, how are we going to get by? He's doing this for me, knowing he will need to work ten times harder…

My fists curl harshly around my fork.

"So uh, hey Peter. I need some help later. My back is killing me from work, and you've been really helping me with your massages. It's a real lifesaver haha. You know I hate asking for things, but can you help me out?" Uncle Ben said, pain obvious in his eyes.

"Of course Uncle Ben. Are we still on for watching the new episode for our favorite show tonight?" I said, mirth shining in my eyes.

He chuckled a bit before cringing in pain, "UH, um yeah Peter… Can you bring some…"

I cut him off, "Burgers, no cheese, with extra sauce, both combos, soda no ice, with a side of fries… I know I know." I laughed. We've done this for so long…

"Alrighty boys, have fun later, I'll be sleeping in. I'm rather tired today. I'll be in the other room as always watching my dramas. Alone…" She said with fake sadness.

I laughed a little. "Come on Aunt May you know we love you… besides I'll bring you favorite ice cream to have later okay?" Besides tomorrow we're staying in again. We can do our Netflix binging then!"

She laughs and waves me goodbye to sleep in.

I smile.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After cleaning up, I just sat on my bed. I'm tired. I may be smart, but it's gotten me nowhere so far. I just hate this feeling. I feel so useless...so **powerless** …

" **Peter… did you really forget about me?"**

It's a credit to my exhaustion with everything going on right now that I didn't jump and shout. I don't have the energy for it.

"Weird black goo thing… not in the mood for it right now." I said calmly, almost emptily.

" **I happened to hear you mention being powerless. I can help you, you know…"**

As if I would trust a black goo thing thing that came out of the movie alien.

"And why would you help me, if you do have power?" Might as well ask anyways.

" **Because… I'm bored** (cue sweatdrop)... **and… you're interesting. I feel something inside you. Untapped potential. Power. You need only use it. But... it's trapped. It's as if it needs a trigger of sorts."**

"And how are you so smart and know everything inside me? Killing me by stealing my lifeforce or something?"

" **No. The way I live is by taking small portions of food you eat, anything you eat in fact, and changing it into something that sustains me. My body is capable of turning any object, organic or not, into energy for me and you to use. Therefore, by eating, you are becoming stronger, as well as keeping me alive. It is, as you call it here on this dirtball, a symbiotic relationship. But I help you. It goes both ways…"**

"How can you talk to me? You sound as if you came from somewhere else."

" **I came from a group of beings such as myself. We go planet to planet, attaching ourselves to other beings and helping them in whatever they do. We do this to survive, and they certainly don't complain. We gain access to their knowledge and language upon 'syncing' ourselves with the hosts. Our hosts gain strength, speed, agility, the ability to think faster than a normal human, from what I've seen, and other small things, like a longer lifespan, faster metabolism, faster growth, extremely fast healing regeneration and pheromones. That's not even the end. Whatever was in my spider body before you became my host gave you powers including the additional strength, agility, etc bonuses. "**

"Wait… what…"

" **With me with you now, you are anything but powerless… so what do you say… partners?"**

I thought about, I really did, but the answer was obvious.

I smiled. Things were finally going my way.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I told my aunt and uncle I was stepping out to walk around a bit and maybe pick up a quick lunch at some diner or something. After they agreed and saw me off, with my uncle going to bed for some well deserved rest, I walked into the heart of queens.

I have powers now, but where can I test them? I need somewhere close by, out of the way, and where no one is around to record me or catch sight of me or the noise that I will probably make…

"An abandoned warehouse!" Boom. Case closed. I know just the one too. It's around the area and around a half mile from anyone in NY. Which is pretty rare. Seriously, it's NY.

I ran over, trying to be as discreet as possible. Already I can feel the changes in my body. I felt faster, WAY faster. I'm running as fast as a car, on a highway, and I'm BARELY trying.

"WOOOOOOO HOOOO!" I have never felt so alive! I jumped into the air over the old fence leading to the warehouse, and flew over it by at least 20 feet! That is ridiculous! I look down and realize I still have to land. "DAMN IT ALLLLLLL!" My feet and knees apparently knew what they were doing and I fell to a perfect stop. Olympic level gymnastics. Wow.

So far, I have the speed of a car, the agility surpassing most Olympic level athletes, and the strength of…

Well… now I know my next test. I walk into the warehouse, seeing its old, rusty, worn down look. I tried looking around for anything heavy to test myself on. Then, I saw it. It wasn't hard to miss, considering its size, but I found a HUGE piece of machinery. It looked like it had some use in the past, but was little more than scrap now. I might just use some of these parts later honestly…

It looked to be around 5-7 tons. Around 3-4 cars. A big 8 wheeler, filled to the brim. Huge.

I picked it up with one hand.

Not without a lot of effort mind you, but…

One hand.

After lifting and benching it for a bit, I sat it down gently and sat down myself.

"Hey black goo thing. Do you have a name?"

" **No I do not. And how do you like your new abilities?"** I can almost feel the smug grin.

"Well the powers are cool and all, but you mentioned I might have something else from the spider, right? And as for your name… it has to be something cool. Something that has to do with the color black. Something dangerous, something… scary. How about… **Venom**?"

Venom morphed out of my body and stood before me, looking like a buff human, with his head looking like before.

" **Perfect."**

"Hey Venom, with these powers, and your morphing abilities, can you attach yourself to me at all times? I know you absorb yourself into me somehow, but maybe you can act as a shield or a sentient bodyguard thing like this character from a manga I read in passing."

" **Let's try. But first take off your clothes."**

"..."

" **So I can become your clothes. Duh."**

"Ohhhh that makes more sense. Gotcha" It didn't make it less awkward of course.

As I stripped and he crawled over me, yuck, he became an exact replica of my clothes. Only, it was lame. I only have clothes that make me look like a hipster, or a super nerd. Speaking of, how have I never noticed I wasn't wearing glasses until this point! Anyways, time for a closet change.

"Hey Venom, can you change my clothes into something… cooler?" It sounded better in my head, sue me.

" **Well what do you have in mind? I have knowledge of every clothing article in your head, but any choices specifically?** " As he was saying this my clothes changed into an amorphous swirling black SOMETHING.

"Maybe have it look like shoes that are functional, yet still somewhat nice looking. Some black pants with a few pockets where I can keep several items. A black shirt, with a red and black jacket covering it, with a high collar (Last Stand Spider-Man without logo)."

As he morphed into the outfit, I looked at myself in the reflection of a broken mirror cast aside on the side of a wall. I looked nothing like the old Peter Parker. I was a new Peter Parker.

"Thank you Venom, this looks great!" I said with a huge smile.

" **No problem. Just eat. Or fight. My favorite part of having a host is the thrill of a good fight."**

"Really? This sounds like something looking into…" Seriously, it does. With my newfound athleticism, I can probably win any fight against an adult. UFC, MMA, doesn't matter. I can beat them. Wait, actually… maybe not. I may have the stats, but I don't have the skills to use them. I need focus. Like the manga I read. They trained, but also did kata and sparred. If I can do all that, I can be invincible!

Suddenly a flyer flew into my face.

"PFFT PEH BLEh!" That was me spitting the flyer out and waving my hands looking like an idiot. Good thing no one saw that.

I peel it off me and take a look at it. It must be fate. It mentioned a fighter named The Ripper. He was some big shot underground MMA fighter. Basically, he was big, strong, and fought somewhat decent. Sounds like a challenge. Or like a potential way to measure myself. I looked to the sky.

"I'm in."

I can feel Venom smirking.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was still sort of early. It was around 4. I promised to back around 8, so I have lots of time. I need to disguise myself, that way I can stay anonymous. Like a mask.

"Hey Ven…"

" **Oh wait before you finish, I managed to establish a mental connection between us. I can get in your mind after all, so it was pretty easy. Just think and I SHOULD be able to hear and answer back through thought."**

'Hey Venom can you hear me?' I said while waiting outside the underground fighting ring entrance.

' **Perfectly. Now people won't think you're crazy or something.'**

'Huh, never thought of that. Didn't think it was possible… anyways let's think of a mask design. Maybe a design for my whole outfit actually.'

' **What about a spider? That was what started all of this. Plus you have abilities resembling one…'**

'Sounds good!' I'm pretty excited about all of this. Everything going on is signalling the start of the new me. The stronger me.

Suddenly on the front of my jacket was the symbol of a spider in black and on the back in red. Venom covered my face and I panicked before relaxing. Suddenly I could breathe and see. While I couldn't see it, the outside was red with my eyes in white with a black border covering the eyes (Last stand Spider-Man). I felt ready. I can do this. I walked in.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As I walked in line, I noticed full grown men being taken out of the area in stretchers, crying in pain, with others knocked out completely. I had second thoughts before ignoring it. 'M not like the old me. I have power now. NOTHING will be the same. With this power, I can do… SOMETHING. I have the smarts, and now I have the power to back it up. Once I can do something to get myself funded and set up a few projects, I can create new things and sell them (after patents of course) for millions! Then I can get a huge house and live life in the comfort of… nothing. Thinking about it now it seems so boring. I'll have money, a big house, no worries… so why does it seem so… boring? So… bland? Mayb…

"Sir, will you be entering in the ring?

A voice knocked me out of my thoughts.

"Yes ma'am. I am planning on the grand prize."

So I didn't mention it, but the money was what I was going to use to help make some inventions to patent. Then I would get a loan from the bank and make a lot to sell for more. Then pay off the loan quick and make profit. From there, if it's successful enough, I would get a contract with amazon or something to manufacture it (with a small percentage for them for doing so), and have them make and sell them so I won't need to. But in order for that to happen, I need to beat this Ripper guy up and stay in the cage for 5 minutes. Another option is to knock him out. If I do both, I get double.

"Alright, what's your name?"

Shoot. I didn't think about it. Ummm…

"What about **The Venom Spider**?" Seems about right.

"What kind of stupid name is that? Obviously spiders have venom. Well not all of them but you get it. Whatever I'll just put something else down."

Ughhhh. **The Venom Spider.** What was I thinking? What a stupid name ( **AN: Oof** ).

Well either way I walked in silence to the back. There they would announce me, where I would get booed out because I'm a newbie. Oooh! Fighting style. How should I fight? Quick small hits? Strong punches? Big kicks? Elbows? Knees? Discombobulation? Weak points? How about… ALL of those! Maybe some witty banter to get him angry and make himself predictable? I think I may be onto something…

"AND HE IS DOWN! THE RIPPER EVERYBODY! WITH A 99 WIN STREAK! IT SEEMS AS THOUGH THERE IS NO ONE HE CAN BEAT! WITH THAT SAID, PLEASE GIVE A 'KIND' WELCOME TO THE ONE, THE ONLY, SPIDER-MAN!"

Huh Spider-Man. Kinda cool.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

What's not cool is that booing. Seriously. I start walking to the cage. Suddenly girls surround me and begin harassing the HELL out of me.

"Hey Spider, after this fight, will you crawl out of the stage like the **Spider** you are?"

"Hey big boy, I mean… boy."

"Why don't you give up now, that way you can run home to your moooommmyyy. Or not, then she'll get to treat you. MOMMA's **BOY**!"

They're pretty good not going to lie, but I'm better than that. I won't succumb to petty little lines coming from girls whose IQ inversely matches the amount of cosmetic surgeries they've had.

( **AN: bruh. Can I get a few favs, follows, and reviews for that sick freaking burn? Also anyone wanting to use that line, have fun.)**

I stepped into the cage.

"Heyyuh Spider- BOY! Why don't you crawl back to mommy? She wouldn't want THE RIPPER to rip her little BOY up would she?" He said with a huge malicious grin.

"Not even a second in and The Ripper is already...RIPPING in to me huh…" Silence. ( **AN: Don't unfav etc plz I'm sorry.)**

"For that Spider, I'm going to make it quick."

"LET'S GET READY TO RUUUUUUUUUUUUMBLEEEEEEE! WITH THE CAGE NOW SEALED AND LOCKED, HOW WILL THE NEW CONTESTANT FARE? WE WILL BEGIN IN 3, 2, 1, NOW!"

The Ripper, who I now nicknamed Bubba in my head (Venom laughed), rushed me.

"How predictable…" I jumped over him using my SPIDER like agility and landed into a perfect stand, with my arms displayed like an Olympic gymnast who landed perfectly.

"ALL 10s!? THAN YOU THANK YOU!" I said while running and blowing kisses to the crowd, who was now laughing.

"Grrrrrr, get back here Spider!" Bubba said.

"Hey off topic does that line EVER work?" I say scratching my head.

While he was rushing me, I felt a tingle in the back of my head. Huh. As he was right in front of me, I quickly sidestepped him and tripped him. Sadly, he anticipated it and jumped over it. What he didn't see was me putting my hands on the floor and kicking him with a textbook perfect mule kick. He went FLYING!

"OOOOFff!" He muffled out. He must've went flying around 5-7 feet. Keep in mind this guy is like 6 foot something and probably weighs more than a small hippo!

To mess with him more I begin celebrating and saying, "yay!" over and over while cha cha-ing in a circle. Unsurprisingly, he was pissed.

"SPIDERRRRR!" He rushed me again. The tingle got "louder." So much for a professional MMA and wrestler. Guess my tactic works. I should probably keep it.

As he got near, I held my arms as if holding a cape and side stepped him again and let him smash himself into the cage. I then swept up my "cape" and yelled "Ole!" At this point the crows was hysterical. I took a quick look at the timer and saw that it just turned to 5 minutes. But… It's time for the grand finale.

I walked up to the dazed Bubba and picked him up by his red, slowly turning purple, face and began walking to the cage fence.

"FINISH HIM! FINISH HIM! FINISH HIM!" The crowd yelled.

"YOU WANT ME TO FINISH HIM?!" I bellowed.

"YES!" They answered.

The crowd has spoken.

I began climbing the fence holding The Ripper aka Bubba, still dazed but still angry, and went up around 10 feet. Easy task for me, but must have looked amazing to the casual observer. I then held him parallel to the floor, with BOTH hands and my feet holding on to the fence, and fell with him after a few seconds. I jumped. Mid-air I RKO'ed him. The crowd lost it.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Let's just say I was the undisputed winner. I won the prize money, with the manager not trying anything considering I was a 15 year old (not that he knew of course) who managed to pick up a guy almost a foot above me, not including his weight, which was like three times mine. So I won the Absolute Grand prize… 100,000 dollars. Yeah... I know. Screw getting a loan, I have enough right here! I knew that the prize was a lot, but I didn't think it was THAT much. The flyer only said, "Win big bucks!" I assumed it would only be 25-50k max! Well either way I began walking to the bank, after telling Venom to change my clothes to something more casual. Just some slightly distressed jeans and a Gucci hoodie. Nothing too crazy…

Putting aside the fact that all I have to do to change and wear any type of clothing is show Venom how it looks in a magazine or something or in my mind, I began walking to the bank. All the money was in a duffel bag strapped to me.

 **Timeskip**

After telling the bank that, no I did not in fact steal the money and that yes, I won it, and adding it into my account, I began my trek home. It was such a good day today. I tested my new powers, met an alien face to face, established a mental communication phone line with said alien, got into a fight with a guy out of my weight and height class and won while making him look like an idiot, and won some big bucks. Good day over all. Something seems missing, however. Maybe the invention idea thing I had maybe…?

Either way I was a block away from the house before remembering something. I was able to walk and stick to that fence. With my FEET! Does that mean I can climb up surfaces with me feet like that manga I read ( **AN: If you couldn't tell it was Naruto by now wyd)**?! Dude…

I walk into an empty alley and try it out. One foot… I breathe in… both feet. I take one step. Then two. Then another. Then another. Suddenly I'm running on the side and jumping from wall to wall like an idiot. "THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" Then I try to act like a spider and crawl along the wall. I succeed of course. Beware evildoers! I am the bane of thou! Except brooms… BWAHAHAHA!

After my bit of fun, I walk home again. Maybe I can pick off thieves and bad guys in alleys at night and pick them off one by one hidden in the shadows...and beat them up… nahhh too harsh. Maybe tie them up. Then beat them up. Hehe. With what though is the question… what do I tie them up with?

Wait. Pause. Why do I need to do that? Stopping criminals and all that is for the police. I'm no hero. I'm no Tony stark or Captain America. I'm a 15, almost 16 year old kid. A super powered kid for sure, but still. It's not my problem. I still feel like I'm missing something. Wasn't there something I was supposed to pick up?

As I ponder this, I hear a few sirens as I get closer to home. This isn't really anything too out of the ordinary considering this is NY, but maybe whatever it is could be big. For some reason I feel like a big ball of lead the size of the thing I was lifting in the warehouse just dropped in my stomach.

I turned the corner, cautiously, calmly, and stealthily. Then something caught my eyes.

"No. No. No. NO. NO. NO. NO. **NO!** "

In front of me were 3 police cars and two ambulances. Both had someone on a stretcher. But one… one had someone in a body bag. And the kicker…

It was parked outside of my house. Which was swarmed by police taking pictures with lines on the floor depicting someone.

This is the worst day ever.

Aunt May… Uncle… Ben?

 _Can you hear me?_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **AN: And we're done with the second chapter! I hope you're enjoying how I'm taking this story. I promise, Venom will be getting more "screen" time and will have his abilities show up more in the future chapters. BTW, Poor Peter am I right? Sorry if y'all are crying, but it's a pretty important event in Peter's life, soooo it had to happen you know. But the question is… who was killed? Find out next time on… THE VENOM SPIDER!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Demon in the Alley

Chapter 3: The Demon in the Alley

I'm in a daze.

The police officers have been talking to me asking standard questions that they were probably trained to ask. You know? The basic, "Who are you?" or "Did you know them well?" Honestly speaking I have no clue what I answered with.

I'm just in this blur.

Everything is passing slowly.

Aunt May… Uncle Ben…

 **...er...Peter...Peter...PETER!**

'Huh? What?'

' **Peter get a hold of yourself! You need to see what happened instead of gawking at nothing like an idiot! Get some closure at least!'**

'... You're right Venom. Thank you.'

With that, I broke away from the cops and begun walking towards the body bag and stretcher which is already being prepped to be loaded in the ambulances.

I look to the stretcher and see…

Aunt May.

My heart dropped.

I turn to the paramedic, "Sir, is she going to be alright? What happened?" I ask in a frenzy.

He looked to be around mid-30s. Brown hair, brown eyes, nothing too distinct. He answered, "There was a crazy lunatic running up and down this block," He huffed as he lifted the stretcher with the other paramedics carrying my unconscious aunt, "And despite him screaming about killing everyone on the block and shooting randomly, nobody did anything. NY, am I right?" He joked awkwardly. My Aunt was in the ambulance loaded up and the doors shut. The resulting boom made me jump.

"Anyways, from reports I've heard nobody did anything except calling the police. After the screams and gunshots of course."

What? How can people be so...apathetic? Why was nothing done? Why wa…

 _Why do I need to do that?... I'm no hero...It's not my problem…_

Suddenly struck with words only recently said, I teared up.

'This...this mentality. Of doing nothing. Of minding your own business. Of not caring about others. Thinking others will do it for you. Is this what it leads too? Just a messy cleanup from people who get paid to just get through with it?'

I clenched my fists.

'NO! Never again! I have this power, and yet I have done nothing with it! There are people out there, who need help, and no one cares! WELL I WILL!' My eyes lit up, flames dancing in them.

"Get this, though."

Huh?

"Some guy in a mask, really shoddy work apparently, heard the noises and decided to do something about it. So he crept to this house, and before the crazy dude could do anything, he got the crazy dude's gun and twisted it to face himself. The crazy guy was so shocked that he pulled the trigger accidentally and shot himself dead. Crazy right? Anyways I gotta go get your Aunt to the hospital,"

He snapped his fingers,

"Oh yeah, a man was taken earlier. He was complaining about his back and we decided to take him in first to make sure he was fine. He's your uncle, right? Your aunt just passed out and hit her head on the table. We'll take good care of them don't you worry. Go to the Hospital on 14th street in a few. I'm sure you can visit then."

I nodded mindlessly.

"Got to go, take care kid." He hopped in the front seat and left. I looked at the ground.

The wind blew past my face.

"Hehe. Hahahaha. HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!" I laughed crazily. People around me were looking at me worried. I didn't care. My aunt and uncle, no, my PARENTS, are alive!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

'Hey Venom?'

I was currently crouched on the highest building in Queens, overlooking the city. I ran over as soon as people stopped looking at me weirdly or asking if I was alright. I brushed them off easily and ran. After a while, I began hopping from roof to roof. This was, again, easily done seeing as I have a LOT more agility and strength than before. Which leads me to now. The lights were glowing and the sky was filled with smog. Perfect.

' **Yeah Peter?'**

'Whip me up a suit. Something nice. Not like the MMA suit thing. More like… a costume.'

' **Of course… but why may I ask?'**

'Oh no reason… just feel like spreading some good cheer this time of year.' I say, a grin stretching across my face.

' **My oh MY. Is this a battle I feel. Are we hunting? OOH OOH! I know just the thing to make for you!'**

I stood up, expecting my clothes to morph into something awesome with a cape and glowing chest, like a weird Iron Man superhero knock off.

Instead I was left naked.

Cheeks warming up, I yelled mentally, 'VENOOOOOOOOOOM!'

Laughing, Venom replied, ' **Sorry! Too easy. OK, for real now."**

With that being said, clothes morphed to cover every inch of my body. I turned around to take a look at myself in the metal box thing at the top of the roof and gasped.

I was covered head to toe as mentioned before. The entire suit was skin tight, so all of my muscles were on display, showing my rock hard abs and pecs. My arms looked intimidating, as they clearly showed a lot of muscle, but was still dense and lean with power.

I tilted my head. On my chest was a black spider. Spread throughout my outfit were black spider webs. My bottoms were dark blue, one that could leave me hidden for stealth. The top was mainly red, but a deep crimson red. My mask was a mixture of red and black with red eyes. But the best part?

It was moving.

Venom must have made the suit autonomous. The Web design all over my suit was moving and swaying slightly in a hypnotic fashion.

' **You know, they are more than a fashion statement. Those webs are useful too, although I doubt you'll need them often. The webs will lash out if you need to. They automatically defend.'**

'...'

' **BASK IN MY GREATNESS!'**

I roll my eyes at Venom's pride and stare in fascination at my suit. I could look at it forever, to be honest, but I came out here tonight for a goal.

Quickly, I sprinted along the side of a building. I made a few noises as I did so. I guess that's one more thing to work on. Not stealthy enough.

As I was running around Queens building by building, I began getting bored as nothing seemed to happen. Except for a few yells. Must be a sports game or something. Just to make sure I headed over in that direction.

'If a random pedestrian were to look up at the building at the moment, all they would see is a fast dark colored object zooming past. Surely, they would be amazed… wait amazed… amazing. The AMAZING Spider-Man! Hehe, other than sounding a little arrogant, it's not a bad title. I am 15 years old, and my name is… THE AMAZ-'

"GET OFF ME NOW!"

I stopped immediately.

' **Hey Peter keep going down this building and make a right in 500 feet. Make a left after and that's where the sound originated. GO!'**

I needed no other provocation.

As I began hopping over. I realized something, 'If I need to get somewhere quick, I can't keep running. Sure I'm fast but it's useless if I get tired during the upcoming fight. I need a way to get somewhere quicker.'

As I made the left turn I quickly scanned the scene. Grinding my teeth I leaped into action.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hey girlie! Whatcha doin' round here tonight?"

A middle-aged man walked around the corner, looking all the part of a degenerate gang member. He stepped up to the girl, whose back faced him.

"Shit," she muttered, "I knew I shouldn't have taken the alley."

"What can I do for you, sir?" She said. 'I really don't have the time for you right now buddy.' she thought.

"Well well, you didn't really think you could walk down this here alley of ours and not have anything happen to ya. Must think yer Iron Man or summin? Hmm?" He said, a malicious and leering grin appearing.

"Ours?" 'This guy is a riot! He really thinks he can stand there and get me to submit to him? I know at least 5 martial arts styles already, not to mention that with my catlike reflexes and agility I can get out of here in no time. Oh well, I already committed to being a robber like daddy. Might as well take their stuff.'

His smile got wider, if possible. "Come on out boys!" He said banging on a nearby trashcan.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Suddenly a bunch of gang members began appearing out of hiding spots. Behind a dumpster, under a trashcan, in a trashcan, on a ledge, from the other side of the alley, even from the street!

There seemed to be at least 40 of them.

She started sweating. 'Nope. I can fight well, but this is crazy! I would get overrun immediately. I need to just get out of here!'

"Well boys it's been an honor, but I really must go." With that being said she crouched and prepared to jump onto a ledge and climb the building. It would've worked too except for the fact that as she crouched, she made the mistake of not keeping her eyes on her opponent.

 _SHOCK!_

"AHHHHHHHAHHHHH!" Electricity coursed through her veins. 'A taser gun. Wonderful.'

As her muscles kept spasming, the gang member- presumably the leader- from before began laughing which quickly spread to the other guys.

"You dint really think you was goin' anywhere did ya?" He said walking over to her.

"You pretty girls are all the same. Same lines, same LOOK, same screams." He growled.

But then he smiled again, almost disarmingly.

"But that's the best part. Alrighty boys, dessert is here!" Yells filled the alley.

She began tearing up. 'NO! This can't be happening! All because I let down my guard! And now I'm going to be ra-'

A gross man came from behind her and began taking her top off. Another began tying her hands. She tried to fight, but there were too many. Eventually, her top came off.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

Her body snapped to the ground as the ringleader guy smacked her.

"SHUT IT WENCH! Just for that, I'm going to have the first go." He said. "Boys, hold her still."

At this point, she was kicking and screaming, but they muffled her with her shirt.

She closed her eyes. 'No no no no no! I need- I need someone. SOMEONE PLEASE HEL-'

 **BOOM!**

Everyone's eyes snapped to the front of the alley. Where a costumed man was standing over a downed gang member.

He was the scariest thing they had ever seen.

Wearing some weird costume like those superheroes, he stood looking down at them with murder in his eyes. He wore a maroon, dark blue, and black suit that emphasized his musculature. His fists were clenched, his teeth seemed to be grinding, and even though she couldn't see, his face was terrifying. The eyes seemed to glow red. But even scarier…

The lines on his body were moving,

Laughing, that Gang leader yelled, "And who the HELL are you? Some sort of crossdressing loser?" Smile in place.

The masked man's body began shaking as he began to speak, 'with his husky voice' she thought blushing.

"Who am I? Well. I like to call myself the Amazing Spider-Man, but I think for tonight I can change my moniker."

Suddenly the lines on his costume thickened and spread outwards. The gang members took a step back.

Spider-Man stepped forward and stopped.

"You can call me… **VeNoMmMm**!" His face changed to have a long tongue with sharp teeth. His eyes widened and had a red glow.

"What the hell is that thing?!" A random gang member yelled from the back.

"I don't care! Waste him!" Yelled the Gang leader in response.

The gang members ran to some corners of the alley and grabbed hidden weapons. They turned to the masked weirdo and widened their eyes in confusion.

"He's gone."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After partly changing into venom, I spider climbed upwards. While I could just run them and not get hurt, they also have a hostage and there are pedestrians on the street. I have to play this smart.

My vision in this suit was like predator sense. I can feel all the members and their heat signature.

'Venom? How should I handle this?' I asked.

' **Well, you could just stick to the rooftops and then take them down one by one. That would cause enough fear to get the rest. Cause a few distractions to do this too. That's all I'm saying, figure the rest yourself.'** Venom grinned evilly.

Great.

'Venom, one last thing.'

' **Yeah?'**

'Can I use your body thing to create weapons? Like some webs? I got the idea after thinking about the suit. Also, can I change them to other things, like a hammer or something?'

' **Yes actually. Glad you're using your head of yours.'** Venom said.

'Must be the boosts kicking in' I shrugged mentally.

With my suit being dark, I easily blended into the night. They were still swiveling their heads looking for a sign of me. I smiled and got to work.

I crawled over to the back of the alley, where there were 2 gang members looking at the rest. They were alone and open to an attack from the top.

'Perfect.'

I stopped right above them and began trying to form what I wanted. Within seconds, black web strings formed from the end of my suit.

I waited above them until the right time.

Once it seemed good, I moved the webs and had them grab the 2.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I quickly muffled them with venom webbing.

It went perfectly.

Then I knocked them out and tied them with some Venom webbing. It should dissolve after a while, so I should probably make some. Huh, that's not a bad idea actually…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

Everyone turned to see 2 of the gang member be dragged up by some black, stringy, alien substance. Some started to shake.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"AHHHHHHH-"

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"I don't know! I think Jimmy and Rosh got taken!"

"Damn it!"

"AHHHH-"

"WHAT? He was just here where did he go?"

"This isn't worth it! Let's just get out of here!"

"NO!" The Gang Leader said. "No one is leaving! Stay here and if you say a whiff of 'em spray it."

Looking around, he turned pale when he saw that he only had 5 members left.

"Where did everyone… go?"

"Where you will soon buddy." He turned around to see the rest of his members on the floor, seemingly dead.

With one arm around the girl and another with an assault rifle, he sprayed it at the man.

Spider-Man stayed still as each bullet hit him. The suit he had on stuck the bullet and then dropped it on the floor. After a few seconds, the magazine was done, Spider-Man was standing in the same place. He began walking to the leader, who was uselessly trying to reload. That is, until, he threw the gun down and took out a knife from his pants and held against the girl's throat.

"Whatcha Gon' do now Spider-FUCK!" He yelled, murder in his eyes.

Spider-Man bowed his head.

He lifted it and **GLARED.**

The Gang leader froze up after witnessing the **Glare**. He felt like he was standing up to Satan himself. A dark hero. A devil of angelic value. For the first time in his life,

He had witnessed true fear.

"My name is Spider-Man. I stand for justice. To every low life in this city, to every crook, every rapist, every gang, every corrupt politician, I am their worst enemy. Today marks the day where I have begun my mission. To clean up this city of its filth. And guess what you are." He **GLARED**. "Tell everyone about me, about my mission. Let them know never to cross me. And to stop while they are still walking. I may not be a shiny hero like Iron Man or a Green tank of a man or even an American Patriot, but to you, **I AM GOD!** " His eyes glowed red as his body turned black with mouths appearing all over it. Tongues smacking their lips and sharpened teeth glistening in the dark alley.

Eyes wide with fright, the Gang leader didn't even remember dropping the knife or getting knocked out. He was just happy to not see the **DEMON** in front of him.

"Well, aren't you interesting?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **AN: I'm back! I haven't abandoned this story I promise, I just wasn't sure where I wanted to go from here. Thank you for all the support! I hope you all enjoy it. I will be finishing up a few chapters for other stories soon and will post them shortly. Feel free to review, favorite, and follow! This is Pokepercutopotter, signing out.**


End file.
